Underfell - Affection
by Simakai
Summary: Oneshot. Alphys utilise Undyne dans ses expériences sur la détermination. Les résultats sont un peu... mordants.
Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un million d'idées de fic d'Undertale en tête en pleine fin de session? Mon cerveau est d'une stupidité accablante.

Idée express de fific Alphyne dans l'AU d'Underfell. L'idée d'Alphys comme scientifique folle me plaît toujours beaucoup. Alors forcément, j'écris des trucs, et c'est edgy, c'est trash, et c'est même un peu cute. J'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ça.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La seringue s'enfonça dans le bras, entre les écailles. Tressaillements, hurlements, rayons de lumière. Même si elle était solidement attachée à la table, elle se débattait de façon impressionnante.

Elle prenait des notes, comme à son habitude. Elle observait les divers appareils de mesure, en jetant un oeil sur la table de temps à autres. Les paramètres étaient tels qu'espérés, elle avait enfin trouvé un sujet qui répondait bien au traitement. Enfin, jusqu'à présent. Elle voulait tellement que ça marche. Tant de monstres étaient tombés en poussière et avaient fondu en choses infâmes pour cette expérience, mais elle ne voulait pas accepter que sa théorie était erronnée. Même si tout lui disait que c'était faux, elle n'avait qu'à changer la réalité pour que ses idées deviennent vraies.

O*O*O

Entrée #3

Le sujet s'est réveillé après 4 heures de sommeil agité. Elle est maintenant calme, elle reste dans son lit.

Lorsque je m'approche, elle est aussitôt aux aguets. Elle tente de se lever du lit, mais on dirait que ses jambes n'arrivent pas à la soutenir et elle tombe par terre. Je l'entends grogner comme un animal; elle ne dit toujours rien, même lorsque je l'appelle par son nom.

J'éteins le champ énergétique de la porte et entre dans la cellule. Elle se tourne sur le dos, et je l'aide à s'asseoir. Je tente encore de l'appeler, de me faire comprendre, mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre. J'espère que le traitement n'a pas affecté son ouïe ou d'autres de ses sens.

Elle me semble de plus en plus apathique. J'essaie de la secouer par les épaules pour la faire réagir. Elle grogne et elle tente de se dégager, mais elle n'a visiblement pas beaucoup d'énergie. Au moins elle n'est pas en train de fondre comme les autres.

Je veux la soulever pour la ramener dans son lit, mais comme elle est plus grande et plus lourde que moi, je ne peux que la traîner. Je passe ses deux bras autour de mon cou et elle s'accroche instinctivement. Mais alors que je serre sa taille et commence à la traîner… elle me mord au cou.

Ses dents sont très pointues, et elle ne semble pas retenir sa force. Si elle n'était pas aussi épuisée, elle aurait peut-être pu arracher toute la chair de mon cou et me tuer sur le coup. Je l'ai lâchée aussitôt à cause de la douleur et j'ai vite quitté la cellule pour aller me soigner. Je crois que je l'ai entendue rire.

O*O*O

Entrée #6

Le sujet est maintenant plus énergique, elle mange la nourriture que je lui apporte, elle dort des cycles réguliers, et elle peut marcher dans sa cellule sans problème. Je n'ai pas osé y entrer depuis qu'elle m'a mordue.

Elle ne parle toujours pas, mais ses réactions sont de plus en plus conscientes. Elle grogne de moins en moins et elle hoche la tête lorsque je lui pose des questions simples. Ses sens ne sont heureusement pas atteints par le traitement, mais elle est vraisemblablement aphasique. J'espère que la condition ne sera pas permanente.

Il est maintenant temps de procéder à des prélèvements sur le sujet; je ne peux pas repousser encore le moment du contact direct. J'ai pris mes précautions cette fois-ci. "Précaution", c'est le nom que je donne à mon taser. J'ai aussi enfilé quelques vêtements de protection.

Avant d'éteindre le champ énergétique de la porte, je lui explique que je viens faire quelques prélèvements de sang et d'écailles, rien de douloureux. Elle hoche la tête, visiblement méfiante, mais elle ne bouge pas de son lit lorsque j'éteins le champ énergétique de la porte. J'entre et rallume le champ énergétique derrière moi - il lui serait si facile de me vaincre par la force et partir, sa force est nettement supérieure à la mienne, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chances. Il ne lui sert à rien de me tuer si elle ne peut s'échapper et risque de mourir de faim dans sa cellule.

Le sujet reste tranquille pendant toute la durée des prélèvements. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je la touche, mais elle ne se débat pas très sérieusement. J'ai pris divers échantillons et un scan de son âme, que j'analyserai bientôt.

Avant que je la quitte, alors que je finis de ranger les échantillons sur le petit chariot médical, elle me prend soudainement par le poignet. Je tente de me dégager, mais sa prise est très serrée. Je me tourne vers elle et je lui ordonne de me lâcher… et aussitôt je sens ses dents dans mon avant-bras.

Heureusement, j'avais enfilé des gants de protection très épais que ses dents n'arrivent pas à transpercer, mais je sens malgré tout la pression de sa machoire sur mon bras. J'aurai certainement des ecchymoses… Je tente de me dégager, mais elle est plus tenace qu'un chien. De mon autre main, je sors le taser de ma poche et je lui en donne un coup, mais elle ne lâche pas! Je dois lui en donner plusieurs. Lorsqu'elle finit par me lâcher, à moitié assommée par les chocs électriques, j'ai l'avant-bras et la main en compote. Je lui demande ce qui lui a pris; elle me répond simplement avec un large sourire.

Je note sa résistance aux chocs électriques. Il me faudra aussi de nouveaux gants de protection.

O*O*O

Entrée #17

Le traitement progresse bien. J'ai donné la quatrième dose hier. Le traitement semble très douloureux, mais cela n'a pas l'air de trop rebuter le sujet. Physiquement, je note une amélioration constante de sa condition: résistance aux coups, aux éléments, à la douleur en hausse constante, et la puissance de sa magie et de ses coups ne fait qu'augmenter. Elle mange tout ce que je lui apporte, elle dort et elle fait de l'entraînement physique dans sa cellule. Par contre, mentalement, son état reste difficile à cerner. Elle est toujours aphasique, et elle a des crises de bestialité assez fréquemment. Même quand elle est plus consciente, elle garde cet étrange réflexe de vouloir me mordre. Je lui ai apporté des jouets en caoutchouc au cas où ce serait un tic comme celui d'un chien ou d'un bébé qui fait ses dents, mais elle semblait offusquée, alors je n'ai pas insisté.

Parfois je l'entends rire.

La communication est difficile. Pendant ses crises de bestialité, elle est tout simplement impossible, alors je la laisse hurler et griffer les murs par elle-même. Même lorsqu'elle est consciente d'elle-même, elle se contente de signes de tête, lorsqu'elle veut bien me répondre. J'ai tenté de lui laisser du papier et un crayon, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en servir. L'aphasie pouvant aussi s'étendre à l'expression écrite, cela n'est pas si surprenant, mais j'en suis déçue malgré tout.

S'il s'était agi de n'importe quel autre monstre, ça ne m'aurait pas trop dérangée. Mais c'est quand même le capitaine de la garde royale, et j'ai besoin qu'elle soit 100% fonctionnelle dans son poste. Il ne sert à rien de créer un super soldat boosté à la détermination si elle mord tous les monstres qui passent.

O*O*O

J'ai mal.

La douleur va me rendre folle.

Probablement que je le suis déjà, de toute façon.

J'ai mal.

Mais je sais que cette douleur me rend plus forte.

J'aime cette douleur.

Je hais la douleur.

Je hais Alphys.

J'aime Alphys.

Je ne sais plus parler, je ne sais plus écrire, je ne sais plus rien.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici?

Je veux partir.

Mais je veux rester pour le prochain traitement.

Je veux être encore plus forte.

Je veux être encore plus déterminée.

Mais je hais cette douleur.

Douleur atroce.

Mais je peux l'endurer parce que j'aime encore plus la force qu'elle me donne.

Je veux dévorer Alphys.

Je veux l'embrasser.

J'aime la détester et je déteste l'aimer.

Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

Je veux reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de ma magie.

Je veux donner ce contrôle à Alphys et voir jusqu'où elle ira, jusqu'à quel sommet elle pourra m'emmener avec sa science.

O*O*O

Entrée #22

J'ai commencé les simulations de combat dans la grande salle. La meute de chiens n'a même pas pu l'atteindre qu'ils étaient déjà tous en poussière. Il faudra que je trouve des monstres plus forts à sacrifier pour mesurer exactement les nouvelles capacités de combat du sujet.

O*O*O

Viens.

Viens me voir.

Je m'ennuie.

Viens.

Je veux te dévorer.

Je veux baigner dans ton sang.

Tu peux baigner dans le mien aussi.

Je t'ai donné mon corps.

Je t'ai donné ma voix.

Je t'ai donné mon esprit.

Tu peux bien me donner un peu de ta chair, non?

Alphys.

Alphys.

Alphys.

O*O*O

Entrée #28

Je me suis fait avoir.

J'espère que les marques ne laisseront pas trop de cicatrices.

O*O*O

Alphys venait à peine d'entrer dans la cellule et de fermer le champ énergétique, qu'elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Elle pouvait bouger les bras, mais ses jambes et sa queue étaient paralysés.

"La magie verte?!"

Undyne ne s'en était pas servie depuis le début, même dans les simulations de combat, si bien qu'Alphys avait un peu oublié que c'était la principale manifestation de sa magie. Les effets étaient limités dans le temps, mais pendant ce temps, elle ne pourrait que bloquer des attaques magiques, et elle était totalement vulnérable aux assauts physiques.

À la merci de la femme-poisson qui lui tournait autour en riant doucement.

Au moins elle n'était pas en "mode bestial", mais Alphys attendait avec angoisse le moment de la première morsure. Elle n'osait parler, de peur de l'exciter ou de la fâcher.

Undyne prenait son temps, elle semblait visiblement s'amuser du renversement de la situation. Elle léchait le cou et le visage d'Alphys, passait ses mains sur ses bras, sa taille, sa queue. La femme-lézard était de plus en plus troublée de ce contact, et elle attendait avec encore plus d'appréhension le moment de la morsure. Mais pour le moment ce n'étaient que des mordillements, inconfortables certes, mais pas réellement douloureux.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais, Undyne?"

La femme-lézard posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alphys.

"Shhhhhhhhh…"

Puis elle y planta ses propres lèvres dans un baiser fougueux qui acheva de déstabiliser la scientifique. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à des marques d'affection de la part de son sujet. Alors qu'Undyne agrippait fermement l'arrière de sa tête, Alphys se mit timidement à répondre au baiser. Undyne, excitée par la réponse qu'elle recevait, se mit à mordiller les lèvres et la langue d'Alphys, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au sang.

Le liquide rouge coulait le long de la machoire et du cou de la lézarde, et Undyne le lécha avidement, puis mordit à nouveau.

"Arrête!"

Undyne se redressa et hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Pas maintenant. Elle mit plutôt son bras gauche devant la bouche d'Alphys. Mais celle-ci ne comprenait rien. Elle qui était si brillante pour trouver des formules, elle ne comprenait rien aux autres, visiblement. Undyne poussa son bras dans sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre, et finalement la scientifique le mordit lâchement.

"Ngh."

Undyne secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas assez fort. Elle prit le bras d'Alphys de sa main libre et le mordit violemment. Sous le choc de la douleur, Alphys enfonça ses grosses dents dans le bras d'Undyne, et elle la mordit jusqu'au sang.

En sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle ressentit une vague de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui faisait faire? Undyne était devenue cinglée, visiblement. Mais malgré la douleur, malgré le dégoût, malgré la frustration, malgré la peur… elle se sentait excitée. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de tout cela?

La magie verte se dissipa, mais Alphys ne bougea pas, regardant Undyne dans les yeux, chacune ayant le bras de l'autre dans la bouche. Finalement, Alphys recula et recracha le bras et secouant la tête.

"Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer."

Undyne hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

"Je croyais que tu me voulais du mal, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir."

Undyne hocha encore la tête de gauche à droite.

"Alors pourquoi les morsures?"

Undyne hésita un peu, avant de prendre le papier et le crayon, abandonnés dans un coin. Il lui fallut un bon moment, mais elle finit par montrer son chef d'oeuvre à Alphys: un simple dessin de coeur.

"Tu… tu aimes ça? Tu aimes mordre?"

Undyne pencha la tête de côté. Ce n'était pas exactement la bonne réponse, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

"Tu… aimes le traitement?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un hochement de tête positif.

"Malgré la douleur?"

Undyne haussa les épaules.

"Mais pourquoi les morsures?" insista Alphys.

Undyne lui montra à nouveau le dessin de coeur, puis elle se leva et se mit à genoux pour enlacer Alphys.

Tout cela était incompréhensible pour la scientifique. Jamais un sujet n'avait consenti à ses expériences, jamais un sujet ne lui avait fait confiance, jamais un sujet n'avait pu endurer la douleur, jamais un sujet ne lui avait donné le moindre signe d'affection - et elle n'en avait jamais donné elle-même. Tout cela était illogique, incompréhensible…

Undyne recula un peu, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle montra les muscles de ses bras d'un air satisfait.

"Tu aimes… te sentir plus forte, grâce au traitement?"

Undyne hocha la tête de haut en bas, avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Alphys finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

Peut-être que la réussite de cette expérience était dûe à l'approbation de son sujet, à sa détermination naturelle. Parce qu'elle était déterminée à être plus forte, parce qu'elle voulait aussi voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Si les morsures étaient le signe qu'elle acceptait ce qui se passait avec son corps, eh bien soit, Alphys se laisserait mordre.

"Je vais continuer de t'injecter de la détermination, puisque tu aimes tant ça. Mais je vais aussi essayer de trouver une solution à ton aphasie. Ce serait bien que tu puisses t'exprimer autrement que par morsures et signes de tête, hm?"

Pour toute réponse, Undyne nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Alphys.

O*O*O

Entrée #55

Le sujet en est au dixième traitement. J'ai augmenté les doses, mais sa détermination naturelle se mêle de mieux en mieux à la détermination artificielle que je lui injecte. Je suis sûre que si elle voulait s'en aller, elle pourrait détruire le laboratoire au complet d'une seule attaque magique.

Grâce aux livres d'orthophonie humaine que j'ai trouvé à la décharge, j'ai pu appliquer un traitement efficace pour l'aphasie. Elle arrive maintenant à articuler quelques mots simples. J'ai bon espoir que d'ici un an, elle retrouve complètement la parole. Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à écrire de nouveau, mais Asgore peut bien se passer de ses rapports. La paperasse bureaucratique n'a jamais été son fort de toute façon.

Elle continue de me mordre pour me montrer son affection. J'ai eu beau lui montrer d'autres façons de s'exprimer, elle continue de le faire. Je crois que je vais devoir me résigner à ces cicatrices. Je vais avoir besoin d'une robe à manches longues.

Je vais la laisser libre de circuler dans le laboratoire, sauf durant ses phases bestiales post-injection évidemment. Une vie plus normale pourrait l'aider à s'exprimer plus normalement. Je pourrais aussi lui montrer des animés, peut-être qu'elle va apprécier.

Je me suis probablement trop attachée à ce sujet. Mais je crois qu'il est normal qu'un scientifique s'attache à ses réussites.

O*O*O

Alphys.

Alphys.

Alphys.

Douleur atroce.

Mais je sens la force qui me remplit.

Je pourrais me liquéfier en un instant si je ne prenais garde.

Alphys.

Sa main qui caresse ma tête alors que je mords son bras.

Le goût de son sang.

Le goût de sa bouche.

Alphys.

Je t'ai tout donné, et tu me donnes tout ce que je voulais en échange.

Alphys.


End file.
